Because I Am In Love With You
by Mad Princess
Summary: TyxHil. An assignment makes Hilary visit a rumored haunted house in a small town. But what Hilary finds inside the house is much more surprising than ghosts!R&R! Review!
1. Ch 1: Warned

**Because I am in love with you:**

**Chapter 1: Warned**

**(Plz read and review. I hope you like this one. I love writing TyHil!)**

The town was a small one, and very old. It made her think twice that she was not in the right place. But it was the right place.

It was a lovely summer's evening. Hilary had just stepped in an old coffee shop out of frustration and exhaustion.

She took a table, settled down her bag and the camera around her neck on the table, ordered a cup of cold coffee and sighed.

The coffee shop was occupied by only a few people. A bunch of men were in farther corner, a middle-aged blonde and bulky woman was cleaning empty tables, and a waiter was now serving her coffee.

The owner of the shop looked oddly at her for a moment and then came towards her. "Good evening young lady! Never seen you before," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I am here for an assignment, actually." Hilary replied, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Welcome, then! Think we can help you in anyway?" he asked again.

"Not really. I don't think you could tell me anything good enough about the Granger Mansion."

One of the men in the corner choked on his drink, the middle-aged woman gasped loudly and the owner looked wide-eyed at her.

"Oh my dear! You're not… you're not thinking of having a look at _that old place_….!" The blonde woman asked in a trembling voice.

"No," Hilary said, a bit amusingly. "I am thinking of staying there for a few days." The reaction was even worse than the earlier one.

There was a moment's silence in which Hilary looked at the owner, trying to read his expressions.

"Get back to your work, David!" the owner said to the skinny waiter who turned around. "You too, Linda." He murmured to the woman.

"Now listen here, young lady… that place is not safe! Not safe at all!" He whispered hastily to Hilary who looked up in surprise.

The men in the corner were watching with interest. "You better not go near that place." He rushed on.

"But why?" Hilary was now getting heated up. "Don't ask too many questions. If anyone else in town knew about this…." He paused.

"The mansion's been empty for over years." He was now speaking in a very low and trembling voice. Hilary leaned a bit closer to hear him clearly.

"Something really terrible happened about ten years ago… it wiped out the whole family… two dozen people… dead, the same night! Terrible place, that mansion is! Nobody ever got near that place! They say it's still haunted… the spirits of the people who lived there… we still hear voices…"

He was speaking in a spooky way, like someone telling a scary story. "I suggest you quit your little trip and go on back where you came from right now."

"This is… this is nonsense!" Hilary said a bit quietly when the owner signaled her to keep it down.

"You believe in this stupid rumor and now you want to turn me away! I am telling you, I won't go away just because of a stupid bedtime story. If I don't get that assignment done"

"Don't care about any assignments, girl! You don't know what's out there, in that ghostly mansion! Who knows what could happen!"

"I can't just leave without anything! I need to complete my work!"

"Well all right then,"

The owner must have thought it was worthless to argue with her. "You can go on and get yourself killed for all we care!"

He glared at the men in the corner and turned around. "But remember, you have been warned." He said his last words and disappeared through the backdoor in the room.

The blonde woman named Linda was looking at her pitifully. Hilary frowned and picked up her stuff.

This wasn't the first time she had been told things like that since she entered the town.

Eyes followed her as she left the coffee shop, leaving some money on the table she had been sitting on.

She had never believed in ghosts and haunted houses. It was all real in movies and books, but not in real life.

"Only people without brains would believe things like that!" she said out loud to relieve her anger.

She was now walking down the road, passing by many old shops and houses.

Some of the passer-bys still looked at her curiously as she set foot on the way to a house that could be seen from far away.

The Granger Mansion was built a bit away from the town. As Hilary came closer, the mansion came in view.

It was huge, and grand-looking. Seemed as if it had been built decades ago. Hilary hesitated. The place did after all, look like a haunted house.

"No," she shook the thought out of her mind and kept up her pace. The front gate was slowly creaking with the wind, it was old and painted black. The walls were covered with vines and weird-looking plants.

The windows on the second floor were open and torn curtains flew eerily. Leafless trees with twisted hanging branches surrounded the place.

Hilary opened the gate with a light push. It screeched loudly, making Hilary shudder. It was a good thing that the mansion was away from the town, or the town people would have heard the noise and thought of it as another ghost.

Dry leaves crunched under her feet as she headed for the door. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. It was covered with dust.

It twisted and opened. The door was making less noise then the gate had. She stepped in.

The words of the owner echoed in her brain. "Oh for heaven's sake!" she cried as a spider wriggled out of her way.

The floorboards were covered with clouds of dust. The living room was decorated with sofas which had white sheets on them.

Table lamps were crooked and broken. Wallpaper peeled off and made the house even uglier.

The paintings on the walls were faded and nearly falling off the walls. A grandfather clock stood silently in a corner, it worked perfectly well.

Hilary took a sigh and threw her bag on one of the sofas. She laid her camera on the table, sat on the sofa for a while to catch her breath.

"How am I gonna stay in here?" she asked herself. "I better complete my work in a day or two." She concluded and got up quickly.

"There must be a library somewhere in this place," she said to herself and decided to go upstairs.

The creaking of the stairs didn't bother her this time. She went up and looked at the empty corridor.

She went up to a door and opened it quietly. It was a lovely master bedroom. A warm but slightly filthy bed fashioned in the middle of the room. The window of the room was broken.

"Well it's better than the living room!" Hilary smiled.

"_Huh_?" said a voice, that sounded like that of a little girl.

Hilary stopped dead in her tracks. Was there someone in the house? Her sharp eyes looked around, hoping to find the source of that voice.

**(Well, I'll be updating soon. Till then you can review and let me know what you think about this.)**


	2. Ch 2: Shocking Discovery

**(Updating!! Hope you like it! Do review!:) read n enjoy)**

In the corner of the room, near the side-table someone was crouched on the carpeted floor.

Hilary's eyes widened. It seemed like a little girl with long hair tied in pigtails. She wore a grayish frock and her hands were searching for something.

"Maid Gloria… is that you?" the little girl asked innocently, not turning around. Hilary was petrified.

_She's not a ghost, she's not in my mind… she's just a little girl… in the middle of a haunted house… all alone… who the heck is Maid Gloria??_

"Um… no," Hilary said absent-mindedly. "I'm Hilary. And who are you?" she asked, not coming any closer to her.

The little girl stood up and instantly looked around. Hilary's eyes widened further and she clapped her hands to her mouth, preventing herself from screaming.

The girl had no eyes! There were hollow sockets instead! She was a dead girl! A zombie! A ghost!

She seemed to get scared too. "I don't know you," she spoke in a scared voice.

Hilary's brain snapped back. She breathed heavily as she stepped back quietly, her hand groping for the doorknob.

Hilary turned around with great speed and ran into the corridor. "Angelina…"

A woman was now blocking Hilary's path. She was dressed like a maid. She must have been beautiful, but for now, her face was covered in stitches! Like she had exploded once and someone had sewn her back.

Hilary let out a horrible scream that was so loud that the zombie maid in front of her covered her ears.

The little girl in the room also started to scream. _This is not happening! _Hilary turned around and ran blindly down the corridor, as far as possible from the zombies behind her.

Once again, she stopped dead. Someone half visible and ghostly was standing in front of her now. He was a teenaged boy, a ghost of a teenaged boy!

"Um… hi!" he said with a ghostly smile. Hilary's head spun and she dropped on the floor, unconscious.

"Charming girl." The maid said.

--

_Man, I had this bizarre dream! Shouldn't have let that coffee-shop owner's rumors go to my head! How stupid! Ghosts, zombies…terrible haunted house! What a joke?_

Hilary shook her head and opened her eyes. She was lying in the master bedroom on the soft mattress. The room was empty.

"Boy am I an idiot! Weird dream, though…" she mumbled to herself and got up. Just then something happened she never would have guessed.

The same ghost teenager came into the room, through the wall! He grinned at her. "You're awake"

He quickly approached her and placed his cold, half-invisible hand on her mouth firmly before she could let out another shriek.

Hilary was horrified. Her own hands tried to feel the one placed on her mouth. "Please don't scream again! You make Angelina nervous too!" he spoke a bit worriedly.

"Listen, I'll let go if you don't scream. Okay?" he asked. Hilary was probably made out of stone because she looked that way.

The cold hand slowly slipped off. Hilary's own hands shot to her mouth. It was cold. She stared at the ghost in front of her.

"That's better," he said softly and with relief. The door burst open and little Angelina no-eyes came skipping in.

"I told you she was real! See! And her name's Hilary! Isn't that a pretty name? She's pretty herself too!" Angelina was coming closer; Hilary's eyes couldn't be any wider.

"Angie stop!" The teenager must have guessed that she was close to dropping dead. "Your new friend doesn't feel very well."

"Oh, well! Can I make her a get-well-soon card?" Angelina asked, backing away. "Sure," he replied and watched her skip out of the room.

Hilary's hands left her mouth slowly. Her eyes were almost in tears. She was having a horrible dream and she didn't seem to be waking up!

--

"We are sorry to alarm you like that, dear. How could you have ever known this house was still occupied?" Maid Gloria spoke softly as she saw Hilary picking her things up from the living room.

"No, it's my fault I walked in like that! I better leave, now." She said hastily, but in a shaky voice.

There was no way she was staying in a haunted house, even though the zombie maid seemed friendly.

"No, dear you can't leave." Maid Gloria looked nervous. "Why not?" Hilary asked, dreading her to say something terrifying.

He was standing in a corner, the teenage ghost boy. He looked grim and nodded. Maid Gloria looked away from him and started telling the tale of the Granger family.

Long time ago, the Granger family lived in this mansion happily. The Granger family was the only rich and respectful family living in the town. Everyone in town treated them with great respect.

They all loved their reputation very much. But when the daughter of the head of the family fell in love with the blacksmith in town, Mr. Granger became extremely furious.

The blacksmith wasn't rich, nor was he well-known. Young Kathleen Granger was told to never see the blacksmith again. But Kathleen was in love with him, she still met him at night.

When the family found out, they knew there was only one way to keep Kathleen away from the blacksmith. And so the blacksmith was murdered in the dead of the night.

Kathleen was devastated when she got the news of his murder. She knew instantly that it was her own family that did this. She became full of rage and fury. She was so angry and hurt, that she decided to take revenge of the death of his one love.

She left the house the other day, promising her parents that she would come back to destroy their family. But Mr. Granger took no heed. He knew the town was talking about the departure of Kathleen; Kathleen who had drowned them all in shame.

And indeed, Kathleen returned one day. It was a terrible day. Kathleen did a powerful curse on the whole mansion that ruined the Granger family for life.

"It's because of the curse that we look like this now." Maid Gloria said, staring at the ground. "We are alive, dear. Still alive, but we look like dead."

Hilary's hands dug deep in the edges of the sofa on which she sat. It was a horrifying story, but a true one.

"But there is a cure," Maid Gloria said, looking up at her suddenly. "Really?" Hilary felt a bit happier, but she knew it wasn't going to be anything easy. "Kathleen had cursed the house so no one in the town ever dared to peek inside and see if we were still there…"

"But if someone entered the house, the very first person to enter the mansion after the curse, they could be the key to lifting the curse."

Hilary felt her throat strain. It was her! She was the one who had just arrived in this house. Despite all the warnings. Hilary was the one!

**(Hoping you didn't find it boring. Review!)**


	3. Ch 3: Settling In

**(Updating! Thanx for reviews! And my orkut name is (\/)åď Þ®įń©Ë§§™ ok! I have the display pic of Emma Watson. I hope you like this one too, please review and read! enjoy!) **

Maid Gloria was looking at her. "So… what happened to the other members?" Hilary asked to change the discussion a bit.

"Grandfather and Grandmother Granger died. They were Kathleen's parents. A few other members died too. We're the only ones left now. There's old Uncle Ben and Aunt Lily up in the second floor, third corridor from right. They don't like to walk around the house much."

Hilary didn't feel so well. All this just seemed like a dream. The curse was real. It had really happened. And the last of the Granger family were standing in front of her as proof.

"So, are you gonna stay?" He asked. He and Maid Gloria were looking at her hopefully.

"Oh all right! I might as well get an A on my assignment." Hilary said, shrugging. Maid Gloria looked really happy.

"Thank you, dear! You must be tired. It's almost night; I can show you your bedroom." She said, taking her up the stairs.

Hilary looked back where the ghost teenager was supposed to be standing, but he had disappeared. Or maybe he was still there, but she couldn't see him.

--

Next morning Hilary was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. With a flash she remembered last night's happenings.

It was still hard to believe. She got up and got ready. This bedroom was much cleaner than the others and comparatively smaller.

She wondered whom it must have belonged to. There was a small picture frame placed on the side table. She picked it up.

Two dozen members of the Granger family were smiling happily. The oldest members were Grand parents in family, mother and father of Kathleen. They looked pleased.

A young lovely looking girl was standing right next to them. She looked like she must be Kathleen. Hilary felt hatred for her. How could she destroy her own family?

Hilary heard Angelina and someone else talking outside her room. Before she could guess, he stumbled into the room through the wall, making her jump with alarm.

It seemed like he had been pushed. He composed himself and look up a bit nervously. "Hi! Sorry… Angie wanted me to see if you were up and wanted breakfast…"

"The name's Tyson." He introduced himself before noticing the photo frame in her hand. "Oh! I didn't know it was there." He smiled lightly and came forward.

Hilary watched him take it out of her hand and look at it. "This was taken the day everyone found out Kathleen was in love with a blacksmith." He said quietly, staring hard at the young girl in the picture.

"She left after a week when he was murdered. I was three then." He pointed at a three-year old in the picture.

"She came back after about seven years." He spoke. "Angie's not in this picture because she wasn't born yet. She was only a year old when Kathleen came to take revenge on us. And I guess I was ten."

"Maid Gloria forgot to tell you about one more person living in this house. Cousin Dylan. He's two years older than me. You won't meet him at the breakfast table because he takes his meals in his room."

He put down the frame and smiled. "Better go for breakfast," He said, opening the door for her.

"Do you eat?" she asked suddenly. He laughed. "Not me! Don't know why… but I don't need to eat or drink." He replied as they came out in the corridor.

"Morning!" Angelina spoke in an excited tone. Hilary looked at her and tried to smile. She better get used to all of them. "Morning!" she replied.

Angelina giggled and skipped down the stairs. "Careful!" Tyson called after her. Hilary followed Angelina down the stairs and stopped to look behind.

Someone had just opened on of the bedroom doors on the left of the corridor. "What's up with you?" Tyson asked annoyingly, folding his arms.

He was tall and covered from head to foot in toilet paper for some reason. He looked like a reawakened mummy.

He wore jeans and a shirt over his mummified body. He also had a cap on his head. His eyes were not covered, and were green.

"Mornin' Ty! I'm not coming out to meet you! Heard a rumor that there's a girl in the…" He stopped as his eyes met Hilary, standing on the stairs.

"It's not a rumor." Tyson said. "UNCLE BEN! AUNT LILY! COME LOOK! TY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!" Dylan's voice reached across the corridor.

Hilary blinked. Before Tyson could do anything, a door just next to him burst open like gun shot and two skeletons walked out.

Hilary screamed in alarm and lost her balance. Tyson disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of her, taking her hand.

His hand was too cold, she had a sudden urge to let go and fall off. "Are you okay?" he asked hastily.

"See!" Dylan pointed at the stairs. "Hey! She's a guest!" Tyson snapped at Dylan who grinned weirdly.

"Wooh! The boy's gone and gotten himself a girl!" The skeleton dressed in old cloths with glasses on the hollow sockets spoke in an old voice.

"A pretty girl!" Aunt Lily added, the other skeleton. Hilary breathed heavily. Tyson was now making them go back in their room, telling them not to bother her.

Dylan shrugged and walked ahead, going straight through Tyson. "Argh! I told you not to do that!" Tyson called after him, clutching his sides.

Hilary went towards the kitchen confusingly. It was strange how sometimes Tyson appeared solid like a human and sometimes so opaque like a ghost. She planned to ask him that and settled for breakfast.

--

She watched Maid Gloria clean the tables in the library. When she was done, she moved to another. Hilary saw the dust reappear on the table she had just cleaned.

Tyson had told her that it was because of the curse. You could never get it cleaned no matter how hard you tried. And Maid Gloria was just doing it because she was used to cleaning everyday.

Hilary's eyes went back to the book she was given. "Wow, this… this is good." She said, looking up at Tyson sitting across the table.

"Well, they wrote lots of books after the whole curse thing. Dylan can easily walk about the town, saying that he is a stranger from far away and he had a terrible accident. He bought all these books and put them here in the library. He likes to read, a lot."

"But there aren't any pictures in this." Hilary complained, flipping the pages. "I can get you some. We've got a dozen family photo albums." Tyson quickly replied.

Hilary was sitting with her laptop in front of her. All the books were helping her in making an assignment about the vanished historical families.

Hilary had decided to do the assignment thing slowly to spend a bit more time with them, perhaps she could after all, help them get rid of the terrible curse.

**(Before adding me on orkut, do tell me if you are from . Plz review! Chao!)**


	4. Ch 4: Wish Time Would Stop

**(Updating! Thanks for the reviews, read and enjoy!)**

Hilary asked Tyson why he was sometimes solid and sometimes transparent.

"Well, it's because of the curse. It's hard to control sometimes. I have to concentrate when I want to pick something up or touch something!" he replied.

Hilary stretched out her hand and reached for his. Her hand went through his transparent one. It felt like touching air, or smoke, only colder.

The coldness in Tyson's hand was slowly becoming less. Soon it felt slightly warm. "Does it hurt?" She asked, her eyes focused on his hand.

"Yeah," Tyson replied softly. Hilary withdrew her hand quickly. She had remembered when Dylan had gone through Tyson, and Tyson looked in pain.

Tyson wasn't able to tell her that it didn't hurt when she did it. "I was wondering, if you could tell me how this curse can be lifted…" Hilary asked with hesitation.

"Well… I think there's a sort of locket type thing in the basement that's keeping the curse intact. Maid Gloria told us that the curse is really powerful down there and none of us can go. She said that only an outsider could go in the basement because they wouldn't be under the curse. But no one wanted to come into the house, they were afraid it's haunted."

There was silence for a moment. Hilary was thinking hard. If it was a powerful curse, it would probably affect an outsider too, but maybe not with the same intensity.

"You said you wanted to take photos of the town. Wanna go?" He asked. "You'll go with me?" Hilary asked, surprised. He nodded.

"But, wouldn't people see you… with me…as a ghost…?"

"Nope! Don't worry about that. They won't."

She got up, picked her camera and went out with Tyson. It was nearly evening. The town seemed a bit busier than yesterday.

"Dylan tried dragging some of the people into the house, but when they saw Angie in the window they went screaming away. It's because of Dylan people are too afraid now."

Hilary grinned and took several pictures of the town and the Granger mansion from a distance.

"I wonder what ever happened to Kathleen," she asked, stopping to take a few more photos.

"She disappeared after she cursed the house; I think Maid Gloria has more information on that. She was the one, who tried going into the basement once, it was really bad. She never gave any details."

Some town people were staring at Hilary in disbelief. "Who in the world is she talking to?" an old woman asked.

"She must've gone into the mansion, no wonder she's acting like she's talking to someone." Someone replied.

"Must be a ghost!" a man suggested. People started moving away from Hilary in fear.

"Sometimes I think it was all Granddad's fault this happened to us. He shouldn't have come between Kathleen and her love. Kathleen was always a bit weird, short-tempered. Uncle Ben says that she could've been a witch for all he knew." Tyson pocketed his hands.

After a while Hilary stopped to take a breath. "I think we better go back home now." She said nervously, looking up at the moon peeking from the clouds.

Tyson nodded and both turned to walk towards the mansion. The streets were empty now.

Either they were hiding in fear or they were used to going bed early. Hilary guessed the first option.

"So, how long are you gonna stay?" Tyson asked. "I don't know. Two more days I guess." She replied.

"Hey you think I could take photos of you guys too?" She suddenly asked excitedly. Tyson shrugged.

"Maybe. You could try." He nodded. Hilary looked happier. "Don't you guys get bored in the house all the time?" she asked.

"Nope! We've got, books, TV, Angie, Uncle Ben, sometimes Dylan and I take a stroll around the streets at night just for fun." Tyson told her.

Hilary looked at Tyson. The Granger family had suffered so much since the past few years and still they lived happily, like they were never cursed.

She kept thinking that she should really help Tyson and the others. If she could help lift the curse then why not do it.

The moonlight lightened up their path to the mansion. This time the house didn't seem scary at all.

"So, since you're a ghost…. Can you disappear?" Hilary asked with a smile. "Yeah," Tyson replied and slowly dissolved into smoke.

"Spooky," Hilary mumbled, looking around in alarm. "Right here," he appeared on her other side.

"Can you teleport?"

"Yeah,"

"Shape shift?"

Shape shift?! I've never tried that one… I'll have to practice."

"What about going into other's body?"

"Hm… well I won't do that. I'm not a bad ghost!"

"What did you do with those who died… you know, because of the curse?" Hilary asked in a low voice.

"We buried them in the backyard." Tyson replied. "And if the curse gets lifted… will they?"

"No, they won't live again. Lifting the curse won't bring people back from the dead. But I think it would turn us into normal people, like we were before." He replied.

They walked in through the large creaking gate. "Can you fly?" Hilary suddenly asked. "Huh? Fly?" Tyson said in surprise.

"I mean float… glide, or whatever ghosts do…" She quickly said. "Yeah," Tyson said after considering.

"Really?" Hilary cried. "That's so cool!" She said excitedly. "Come on," He suddenly said, taking her hand. This time he felt solid. He led her towards the large backyard.

Hilary hadn't seen this part of the house. In the moonlight she saw the graves on the far end of the yard.

"What are you going to do?" Hilary asked in alarm. "Just hold tight, okay. Don't let go." He said with a grin.

"No, Tyson!" she figured out what he was about to do. "Hilary, trust me." He said, looking into her eyes.

His arms were wrapped around her waist. First, she didn't feel anything. Tyson gestured her to look downwards.

She gasped as she saw that they were several feet above ground, floating in mid air lightly. They were slowly revolving on the spot. The moon seemed a lot closer.

Hilary felt her cheeks grow red. "Can't you stay a bit longer?" Tyson asked, staring at her. "I…I…"

"Would you look at that?" Aunt Lily was looking at them from the balcony. "Such a couple!"

"A cursed ghost-boy and a pretty girl! Yeah, some couple!" Uncle Ben grumbled.

"Too bad her destiny won't let her stay that long." Aunt Lily sighed, shaking her skull.

"Yeah, she'll be gone and dead… like all the others of our family." Uncle Ben said thickly. "I wish time would stop right here for those two." Aunt Lily said.

**(Well, review and do tell if you like it:) )**


	5. Ch 5: Love is Destiny

**(Thanks for the reviews! Sorry but this is the last chapter... it's a bit longer than the others... plz don't kill me if you don't like the ending! Read and enjoy!)**

The next day Hilary was following Maid Gloria as she cleaned the house. "Please, tell me how can I help?" Hilary groaned.

"My dear, you are not thinking of actually helping us old folks, are you? Besides, it's too dangerous." Maid Gloria replied for the third time.

"But I need to know! All right, I won't do anything foolish. Can't you just give me a clue?" Hilary wasn't going to give up.

Maid Gloria turned around. "Well, I suppose I could tell you dear but you must promise not to go down into the basement."

"What?" Hilary cried. "Oh all right," she said with difficulty. Maid Gloria sighed heavily and turned to her cleaning. Hilary waited patiently for her to speak.

"Ms. Kathleen wasn't going to rest even after she had cursed us all. She knew there's always a way to lift the curse, no matter how powerful it is. So she did what no one could ever think of doing."

"She trapped her own soul in a family locket she wore. The locket was put in a part of the house where nobody ever used to go; the basement. The locket continuously gave a certain vibe that would keep the curse alive. The curse also repelled any outsider from coming into the house. None of us can go down there."

Hilary frowned with worry. "The only way to lift the curse is to break the locket, but it's not that easy. Not at all," Maid Gloria shook her head.

There was silence for a moment. "But how come I entered the house without any hesitation?" Hilary asked.

"Maybe you were meant to come inside the mansion. Remember dear, you wanted to go away in the first place. Nobody would believe our story, but you did. And you stayed."

Hilary stood there, deep in her thoughts.

* * *

Hilary's heart breathed fast. She was going to do it. She was standing in front of the basement door.

She had to do it. She had to break the locket. It was supposed to be her. With trembling hands, Hilary opened the large door.

She stepped in. It was dark. A total blackout. It felt more like thick smoke. But Hilary kept walking forwards.

She had to find the locket as soon as possible. The ground beneath her feet felt uneven and semi-solid like.

There, right in front of her eyes, something gleaming was floating in mid air. It was far away.

Hilary ran towards it. It was the locket. But beside it stood a human-sized mirror.

"Well well," a woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing next to the mirror. Hilary stopped dead.

"So it is you, the one who has dared to enter the house and help poor old Grangers." She spoke in a high scornful tone.

She was tall and blonde, very beautiful, but her expressions were that of hatred towards Hilary.

She walked in front of the mirror. "How could you think you would help this family? How did you even imagine you could break _my_ curse?" she asked angrily.

"I _will_ help them get out if this misery!" Hilary said loudly. Kathleen Granger let out a laugh.

"Oh, will you? And what will you do when you will end up like this?" Kathleen stood aside from the mirror.

Hilary's image in the mirror reshaped. It took the form of a frightening zombie-looking girl that was once Hilary.

Hilary backed off. "No," she mumbled. "That's what will happen to you, girl!" Kathleen said loudly.

Something weird was happening. Hilary felt like she couldn't breathe. Kathleen's laughter was echoing in the entire place.

Then suddenly she heard Tyson's voice out of nowhere. Hilary looked around wildly. She must be dreaming.

"Hilary…" Then she saw him. Standing in the distance, panting. But he was real, he looked human, he wasn't a ghost anymore.

He was running towards her. "Break the locket, Hilary! Break it…" He was shouting at her.

Hilary's mind came back with a flash. She ran past Kathleen and grabbed the locket. It was hot, it singed her palm but she didn't drop it.

"Nooo…" Kathleen shrieked but Hilary had already thrown the locket at the mirror. The mirror broke with a crash and so did the locket.

A deafening scream filled the room. Hilary felt weird. Suddenly Tyson came towards her and pulled her into a hug.

Everything was dissolving into smoke. The scream kept ringing. _What is this? _

_Nothing can break the curse so easily! NOTHING! _

_What is it? Is it love? The love I never got? My family never loved me, and didn't allow me to love anyone else! Is it the same love?_

_No, it's different. It's so pure… so true, so natural… is there still love in this house? In my forefather's house?_

_Only love can break the strongest curse. Love…love…_

Hilary didn't have her soul in her anymore. She felt dead. She wasn't breathing. But she could still feel Tyson against her. Was he breathing?

A extremely brilliant light filled the room. Hilary embraced Tyson even tighter. Something weird was happening.

She felt everything reduce to a minor blue in front of her eyes. Everything went black again.

* * *

"Wake up, dear…" A soft female voice kept repeating inside her head. Hilary groaned and opened her eyes.

Her body ached all over. It felt like her soul had left and entered again. Something was different.

Maid Gloria was looking back at her with big greenish eyes. She was very pretty. There were no stitches on her. She looked perfectly normal.

"She's awake!" Someone cried. Hilary was lying on a soft couch in the living room. She gasped as she saw those who surrounded her.

Angelina, small and cute with lovely eyes and long white-blonde hair, clutching a teddy bear; Dylan, tall and handsome, arms folded, looking curiously back at her; Uncle Ben, old and weary; Aunt Lily, aged but skinny, watching her with a kind smile.

And Tyson, tall, spiky navy hair, brown eyes and good looks. He was looking at her with surprise.

"What happened?" Hilary asked in alarm. "Did I break it? Did I break the locket?"

"What locket, dear?" Maid Gloria asked. "We don't know what happened with you, dear, but you were unconscious in the basement. Are you feeling all right?"

* * *

The curse was lifted but the remaining Granger family remembered nothing of it.

Hilary had helped them at last, but they didn't have anything of the curse in their memory.

Hilary had packed her stuff and was ready to leave the house. She was sad but at least she felt right.

The lush green backyard was lightened by the sunbeams. Hilary went outside. She saw Tyson there.

"So, you're leaving?" He asked. Hilary nodded and sighed. He didn't remember her.

"Will you be back soon?" he asked, coming closer. "What?" Hilary cried in alarm. "You're leaving too soon, I guess. But you have to be back, Hilary."

"You didn't think I had forgotten you too, did you?" he asked in a whisper. "You lifted the curse, and remember? I was there too. I was with you. How could I forget?"

Hilary smiled in relief. She felt much better. "I'll visit back soon," she nodded. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," Hilary assured. He kissed her and whispered, "Because I'm in love with you…"

**(...I hope you liked it! Do let me know... P.S I am going to post the song I wrote for this fic and of course it's called 'Because I'm in love with you'! Next chapter will be the song! Plz review!)**


	6. Ch 6: Song

**(Well, here it is! I hope you like it! I wrote it myself so do tell me if it's any good)**

**Song: Because I am in love with you**

_Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe,_

_Can't breathe without you_

_You're the one I need,_

_Don't know where I'd be without you_

_Without you_

_I'd be so blue,_

_You're like a star and I'm the night,_

_I'm the night_

_With a star like you so bright,_

_Why this happens to me I don't know_

_Don't know_

_I just don't want you to go,_

_Because I am in love with you,_

_Because I am in love with you,_

_My heart wants you I don't know why_

_Don't know why_

_I think love's the only reply_

_All I know is that I want you_

_Want you_

_In my life, only you_

_Because I am in love with you,_

_Oh _

_Because I am in love with you,_

_I'll hold your hand and never leave,_

_I'll never leave_

_I want you to believe_

_It's because I am in love with you…_

_Because I am_

_In love with you…_

**(...review plz... this is the official...THE END!)**


End file.
